


Back To What We Had

by Kebuyo



Series: Different works between season 4 and 5 [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Betrayal, Canon Compliant until 4x21, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Ed finally crawls back to Oswald, Endgame, Epilogue, Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M, Murder Husbands, Nygmobblepositivity, Nygmobblepot, Reunion, Riddles, Trust, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kebuyo/pseuds/Kebuyo
Summary: Nygmobblepot Epilogue for season 4:A while after the catastrophic events of the finale and the inevitable break-up with Lee, Ed seeks out Oswald to ask forgiveness and start over.





	Back To What We Had

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic Ed and the Riddler are (currently) one person, no identity conflict here.
> 
> EDIT: I wrote this before the finale aired, so it's not compliant to what happened in 4x22.

Puddles on the streets reflect the always-cloudy sky of Gotham City. There’s the faint sound of thunder in the distance, but from time to time the sun cracks through the grey. Ed Nygma walks along the dirty road, a bouquet of flowers in his hand. It hasn’t taken him long to find out _his_ whereabouts. A new club. He reaches the right building. It looks like it could become a fancy place eventually, once Penguin is back in charge and can give it a makeover. Maybe it’s going to be another Iceberg Lounge, his power base, a place to see and be seen. He’ll work it. He always does. Ed steps through the door and cautiously enters. The place is empty. He finds Oswald at the bar – the only part of the club that already appears to be in use – seemingly deep in thought, a glass of whiskey in one hand.

The Penguin looks over his shoulder as Ed approaches. One of his eyebrows rises in mild surprise and he turns back towards his drink.

“I must admit, I didn’t really expect you to come by.”, he says.

“Probably not.”, Ed replies and sits down next to him, placing the bouquet he had brought on the counter in front of his friend. The flowers are different shades of purple and blue, with bright green grasses and leaves in between. Oswald slightly leans back on his barstool. He helps Ed to a drink.

“What’s that?”, he then asks, eyeing the flowers.

“A gift. It won’t make up for anything, I know, but I thought you might like them.”

“You’re bringing me flowers?”, Oswald asks incredulously. He nods. “Well, that’s new.”

“I was a fool and I did you wrong.”, Ed admits. Oswald casts him a surprised look.

“So, she tossed you aside, huh?”, he then says.

“That’s not exactly what happened, but… something along the lines, I guess.”, Ed shrugs.

“Or is this another scheme to gain my trust, so that your Doc can eventually use me when I regain the city?”, he remarks, although he already knows Ed is telling the truth; being the Penguin, he has heard enough rumors.

“No, Oswald. It’s over.”

“I see.”, he says and takes another sip. They sit in silence for a short while.

“My mind was fixed on that foolish idea and I put everything at risk for it, even the trust that you gave me, after all that had happened.”, Ed continues. “I can be done through words, gestures or things. Flowers or cards might accompany me, but I'm no congratulation. I reference the past, but am needed for the future. I don't change anything, unless the receiver wants me to. Even if futile, I might still be wanted. Even if not wanted, I might still be necessary. What am I?” Oswald looks at him. He knows the answer, but he wants to hear it from him. “An apology.” Ed looks directly into the other man’s eyes. “Can you forgive me? For everything?” Oswald returns the gaze. Then he turns back to his drink.

“It’s not like you to ask for forgiveness. Why bother shed tears over spilled milk. What good are apologies anyway? You never even said sorry after torturing, chopping off hands and murdering people.”

“Maybe in this case it’s different.”

“How so?”

“Because it’s you.”, Ed says. “What happened happened, I know. But if there’s still a chance… I can’t risk letting you go for good.”

“I’m afraid, my friend, we have something in common there.” He raises his glass and Edward follows. They both drink.

“So, what’s your answer?”, Ed asks, looking at him. Oswald’s fingers play with the purple flowers.

“I would have thought you’d know my answer.”, he says and sighs. “I have already forgiven you, Ed. I’m just… saddened, to know that we’ll never really be able to trust each other again.”

“Won’t we, though?”, Ed asks.

“I'm the revealer of masks.”, Oswald begins slowly.

“I can sneak up on you or be right in front of you without you even knowing.”, the other adds. He doesn't know this part. It seems like Ed is spontaneously making up new lines, being quite the riddler as usual. Or maybe he's just mixing old riddles together.

“When I appear, friend becomes foe”, Oswald continues with what he remembers.

“And you will never be the same.”, Ed concludes contemplatively. Oz drinks up and gives them both refills. They clink glasses and take another sip. “We can never be the same. As we used to, all that time ago.”, Ed asserts. The other nods pensively. “We'd had a good thing there, hadn't we?”

“I guess we had.”, Oswald says.

“Sometimes I wish we could go back.”, he goes on; Oswald laughs sadly. “Not completely, though. I had to figure out who I am without you, become who I am now.”

“The Riddler”

“Yes.”, Ed says. “And not only that. I also...” He hesitates, searching for the right words. “Through all of it, we both saw what the other was capable of. And got to know each other even better, even if in a bad way. Besides, going head to head we both reached new heights, don't you think?” Oswald scoffs.

“Really?”, he says. “Most of it rather felt like new lows, don't you think? Being almost killed, chased, threatened, handcuffed, frozen in blocks of ice...” Ed laughs.

“Sure, I didn't mean that. I was referring to the intellectual challenge. Trying to always be three steps ahead of the other.”, he explains.

“Or four steps, in my case.”, Oswald remarks. Ed scoffs.

“Alright, we both had our wins and losses.”, he admits. “You know what was even more fun than that?”

“What could be even _more_ fun?”, Oswald asks sarcastically.

“The Court Of Owls”, Ed begins. “Breaking out of those birdcages, remember? We teamed up.”

“We tricked the guards with that little shtick. With red jelly.”, Oz says.

“Then we killed everyone in our way until we got out of the building.” They both smile at the memory. How they had looked at each other, both blood-spattered, both with eyes full of excitement, adrenalin rushing through their veins. “We are a good team. We always were.”

“True.”, Oswald says.

Ed sighs. Then he lays his head down on Oswald's shoulder, who has his arms folded on the counter. He tenses slightly at first, but neither pulls away nor pushes him off. Ed wonders whether this was inappropriate, but he's already a little drunk, being the lightweight he is. He can't see Oswald's face, but he soon feels him relax and melt into the touch, so he dares shifting his head, nuzzling into Oswald's arm a little. It feels so good. Warm and comforting and welcoming. Like ʻhomeʼ. He closes his eyes. Those days they had spent in the manor together might have been the happiest in his whole life. In retrospect, it seems foolish that he threw all of it away for a woman who was at the same time too perfect to be true and strangely incomplete, promising a ʻnormalʼ life without all the excitement and the troubles that come with who he really is. Just like Lee has, really. A life as a caterpillar. With Oswald, he could be a butterfly. A ferocious villain. Someone people respect and fear, be it in secret or in plain sight. On the other hand, actually it is Oswald who had thrown it all away, by betraying him and breaking his heart, taking away not only his lover, but his best friend as well. Then again, does it really matter who started it? Both of their love had turned into hatred. A spiral of anger and vengeance that had pulled them further and further into the abyss. Yet, here they are now, back together again. And Oswald's arm feels as comforting and loving as it ever did.

The affectionate gesture had caught Oswald by surprise, but now he smiles, a hint of pink on his cheeks. After a while he starts wondering whether Ed has fallen asleep at his arm. He barely dares moving. A glance towards his face shows him that Ed's eyes are closed; at least it looks like it, but it's difficult to tell from this angle. What should he do if Ed really is asleep? The two drinks he's had have probably finished him, Ed has always been a lightweight. Maybe he only leaned onto him because he was too drunk to realize? If so, what will he say once he's woken up? Will he be embarrassed or even mad that Oswald had allowed it? He really doesn't want to pull away though. He hates admitting it even to himself, but he had been craving for Ed's touch all this time, really. On the other hand, who knows when he'll wake up? If he's indeed that drunk, he might sleep for hours. Sooner or later he'll have to pull away and wake him anyways. Not quite yet though.

“I realize that trust can't be rebuilt that simply.”, Ed says quietly. Obviously not asleep. “And that we can't just turn back the clocks. We both screwed up to much. Well, me probably more frequently than you, or at least more recently, but still...” He places one hand on Oswald's arm, next to where his face rests and squeezes lightly. Oz lays his hand on Ed's wrist and returns the squeeze, slightly brushing over the back of the other man's hand with his thumb. Ed sighs contently. “Still, let's try. I want us to be a team again, Ozzie. I'll help you take the city back. And then... we'll just see.”

“I don't know, Eddie.”, Oswald says gently. “As much as I would like that, I know that I shouldn't... get too invested. I don't think I could take it, if...” He pauses, but Ed knows what he means. “The last time, I really should have seen it coming, but...” He squeezes Ed's hand again, this time more to comfort himself. “When you turned on me and walked away with her... It hurt. It hurt _a lot_.” Edward lays his free hand at their joined arms as well and temporarily shifts his head to press a gentle kiss on his hand. “I'm so sorry, Ozzie.”, he whispers. Oswald can feel Ed's lips stroking his hand as he speaks and his breath on his skin. Tears blurr his vision, but he has no free hand to wipe them away, so he just lets them fall on his cheeks, hoping that Ed wouldn't notice his silent sobbing. Ed holds on to him closer, he probably did notice.

“The unfortunate thing is, Eddie, I will always forgive you.”, Oswald whispers, his voice only subtly cracked. Ed smiles. “That's very fortunate for me, then, isn't it?”, he says and nuzzles his arm. “I'm a lucky fella.”

“Then I'm lucky to have you, I guess.”, Oswald says and rests his head on Ed's, this nose buried in the other one's hair. “After all, we could do with a little luck when we make this city ours.” Ed's mouth stretches into a wide grin.

“A little luck and ingenious schemes.”, he murmurs.

“Money, some heavy armament and a little booze.”

“And a nice tea.”, Ed adds. Oswald chuckles.

They stay like this for another while, cuddled up at the counter together and gaze out the window through half-closed eyes. They watch as the pinkish sky turns dark behind stormy clouds, in their ears the soothing sound of raindrops lashing against the glass. Tomorrow they will start plotting. And soon, the King of Gotham will have his throne back. And by his side will be his partner in crime. Penguin and Riddler united – and a whole city to their feet.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are much appreciated (as always, actually). :)
> 
> (I tried writing in present tense this time, usually I use past tense. I'd be curious to hear your opinion on that or which tense you prefer in fiction. Also, if you notice any grammar mistakes etc, please don't hesitate to point them out.)


End file.
